Vou lembrar de Você
by ladywritterx
Summary: Sakura sofre um acidente. É apenas o começo de uma confusão enorme. Será que os papéis vão se inverter dessa vez?
1. Acidente

-Eu preciso falar com Li Syaoran! – Exclamou brava, levantando-se da cadeira que estava sentada até a pouco.

-Desculpe-me, ele está em reunião! – A secretária que falava com a jovem foi calma, enquanto terminava de digitar algo no computador. Voltou-se para a moça. – Ele poderá lhe atender só amanhã.

-Não tem amanhã que nada, é HOJE! – Bateu na mesa da secretária, fazendo alguns lápis e canetas voarem. – É sobre Kinomoto Sakura!

-O que aconteceu com Sakura?

**Vou lembrar de você**

_Capítulo 1 – _Acidente.

O homem parou, encostando-se no batente da porta. Cruzou os braços e passou a observar a garota. Olhou-a de cima embaixo. Cabelos longos, negros, batendo na cintura. Olhos violetas, expressando a raiva momentânea. Daidoji Tomoyo.

-Daidoji-san, o que aconteceu com a Sakura? – Perguntou, ainda controlado. – O que aconteceu com ela, Tomoyo? – Quase gritou ante a demora da moça.

Ficou sem palavras ao ver que Li Syaoran tinha escutado os gritos. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, apertou as mãos que ainda estavam sobre a mesa da jovem secretária. Tomou coragem. Não sem antes notar como Syaoran mudara. Estava alto, musculoso, usava uma camisa com uma gravata frouxa. Suspirou e logo após começou a falar.

-Ela sofreu um acidente, Syaoran-san. Um grave acidente, mas não é só isso. Preciso conversar com você, em particular. – O chinês apontou a sala. Esperou a japonesa entrar. Seguiu-a, fechando a porta em seguida. Um bichinho de pelúcia saiu voando da bolsa. – Kero-chan precisa falar com você... – Viu o guardião tentar interrompê-la – Mas primeiro eu. Ela sofreu um acidente, como já disse. Acabou perdendo a memória. Só lembra do sobrenome e do nome... Ela acordou, está conversando, com dificuldade. Os médicos acham que a qualquer hora algo a faça entrar em coma de novo.

-Sabemos que é a magia dela que está se enfraquecendo. Ela está para morrer, moleque! E nós precisamos dela. Viva de preferência. – Syaoran olhou para os dois. Kero estava enfraquecido e Tomoyo com o olhar cansado. Olhou para o retrato que estava em cima da mesa. Daidoji tinha os olhos de quem implorava a sua ajuda. Sakura era tudo para ele.

Sakura era muito forte, ele sabia que ela iria agüentar. Sentiu uma pontada no peito, algo estava errado. Voltou os olhos para as duas figuras que estavam ali, sentia os olhos arderem, queria chorar. Encarou o guardião, que estava pensativo. Não podia deixá-la morrer, teria que ser forte para agüentar a barra de ajudá-la. Sua mente borbulhava a procura de respostas para todas as perguntas que surgiam em sua mente. Seu coração batia descompassado. Já tinha se decidido.

-Eu vou ajudar, Tomoyo. – Ela tentou esboçar um sorriso.

O avião levantou vôo lentamente. Viu a paisagem passando rapidamente enquanto o avião ganhava velocidade. O céu começou a atingir um tom alaranjado, rosado. O Sol estava nascendo. Sentiu uma pressão sobre os ombros, Tomoyo havia adormecido. Ajeitou-a melhor e encostou-se à janela, fechando os olhos. Tinha passado a noite em claro, tinha que descansar para encarar a triste realidade que o esperava em Tomoeda. Os olhos chocolate fecharam, finalmente havia pegado no sono.

Acordou com algo batendo no chão. O avião tinha pousado. Acordou a japonesa, que ainda dormia. Enfrentar duas viagens de avião quase no mesmo dia era algo para poucos. A preocupação do que estava por vir estava estampada no rosto de Tomoyo e era visível em Kero, já que estava calado e ainda não tinha implicado com Syaoran.

-Li? – Chamou, enquanto estavam no carro em direção à mansão de Tomoyo. Virou-se para ela, apesar de manter o olhar vago, focado em algum lugar qualquer. – A gente vai passar no hospital primeiro, tudo bem para você? – Respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente.

-Tudo bem. – Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e voltou a cabeça para frente. Estava totalmente alienado do mundo, sem prestar atenção em nada. Dez minutos se passaram e o carro parou suavemente.

-Senhorita Daidoji, chegamos. Quer que eu a espere aqui fora? – O motorista observou-a pelo retrovisor.

-Não será preciso, pode ir. – Respondeu sorrindo e fazendo leves gestos com a mão. Abriu a porta do carro e saiu. Não tirou o sorriso do rosto quando virou-se para Syaoran que estava ao seu lado. – Preparado? Os médicos me ligaram, enquanto você estava pegando nossas bagagens, Sakura começou a dar sinais que estaria piorando de novo. Quando será que tudo isso vai acabar?

Ele ficou calado, enquanto andava em direção à recepção. Tomoyo correu atrás dele. O elevador estava demorando demais e começava a irritar o chinês, que batia o pé no chão. Ninguém nunca vira o rapaz assim: ansioso.

-Você acha que ela pode lembrar de mim, Tomoyo? – De canto do olho, pode observar a japonesa olhar para cima, vendo se o elevador chegava. O silêncio que se instalou ali começou a ficar incomodo. A moça sentiu os olhos embaçados e pequenas lágrimas rolaram delicadamente, marcando as bochechas alvas dela.

-Você sabe que é quase impossível, Syaoran. – A voz falhou, mas mesmo assim ele conseguiu ouvir, mesmo que a voz fosse baixa. A morena seguia com as mãos apertadas na altura do peito, deixando-as mais brancas do que já eram. – Quarto 603, por favor!

Os olhos fechados denunciavam que dormia profundamente. A máscara de oxigênio incomodava o rosto e deixava marcas, os aparelhos emitiam barulhos ritmados e calmos. Ela estava viva. Era possível escutar uma respiração no quarto. Alguém observava a garota sem parar.

-Hei, Touya, já cheguei. – Abriu a porta do quarto, desviando a atenção do rapaz para a jovem que entrava. Havia alguém com ela. Será que ela realmente tinha conseguido trazê-lo. – Pode ir descansar, você precisa. Se ela acordar eu te ligo, ok?

-Tudo bem. – Levantou-se da cadeira e espreguiçou-se. Passou pela porta, olhando feio para o rapaz que acompanhava Tomoyo.

Syaoran entrou no quarto. Viu uma escrivaninha cheia de flores. A cortina aberta deixava que a luz do Sol entrasse, iluminando o já claro quarto branco de hospital. Seu olhar recaiu sobre a cama. Sakura estava deitada, com vários aparelhos ligados a ela. O coração pulou dolorosamente no peito. Estava pálida, com alguns fios do cabelo caindo sobre o rosto. Os mesmo cabelos castanhos, apesar de agora apresentar algumas mexas loiras. Não sabia como estavam os olhos verdes-esmeralda da garota. Passou a mão pelos fios de cabelos que encobriam seu rosto, sua pele estava fria. Sentou-se na cadeira que antes Touya ocupava e pegou a mão de Sakura entre as suas, apertando-a.

Lentamente, as pálpebras da jovem iam se abrindo. Piscou uma, duas vezes para se acostumar com a claridade do quarto. Encarou o teto azul clarinho do hospital, para depois voltar à cabeça para quem pressionava sua mão. Com a mão que estava livre passou as mãos nos olhos. Tentou falar algo, mas a voz não saiu. Forçou mais um pouco.

-Quem... Quem é você? – Tomoyo pressionou o ombro esquerdo de Syaoran, tentando lhe passar força, mas a voz do rapaz simplesmente não saia, por mais que forçasse.

-Ele é um amigo, Sakura. – Soltou a mão de Sakura, levantando-se em seguida. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e se aproximou da janela com os olhos ardendo. – Ele estudou com a gente, Saki. – Ouvia de longe a conversa das garotas, estava muito abalado para prestar atenção em algo.

A pergunta de Sakura ecoava em sua cabeça. Sabia que enfrentaria isso, mas por que não se preparou para isso? Seus olhos âmbares estavam encharcados, a vontade de chorar era grande. Um vento bateu em seu rosto, fazendo com que seus cabelos rebeldes ficassem ainda mais desajeitados. Fechou os olhos, relembrando dos olhos verdes que amava. Tinha que ser forte. Não por si mesmo... Por ela.

**N/A: OI GENTE, como anda a vida? Seguinte, vou repostar "VOU LEMBRAR DE VOCÊ". Mas primeiro vou esclarecer meu sumiço de 2 anos. Escrever sobre SCC perdeu a magia quando eu comecei a escrever sobre outra coisa, Jonas Brothers. Mas esses dias, foi batendo uma saudade de escrever sobre meu primeiro vicio, que eu vou voltar a escrever. VOU LEMBRAR DE VOCÊ vai seguir um rumo totalmente diferente do que antes, até porque eu não lembro como era a história inteira antes. Enfim, não sei quantos capítulo vai ter, não sei se vai curta, longa, enfim. To escrevendo por diversão, vou TENTAR postar uma vez por mês e vamo que vamo :D**


	2. Os sete amuletos

-Ok, a menina está para morrer? – Uma voz sombria ecoou pelo aposento escuro. Apenas a sombra de uma pessoa, que aparentava ser mulher, podia ser vista.

-Sim senhor. Amanhã liderarei as tropas para buscar os sete amuletos. – Apesar de suave e doce, a voz soou arrastada e sem nenhum sentimento. – Os nossos melhores homens irão. Alguma objeção?

-Não, nenhuma Iniako. Pode ir. – A moça deu uma leve reverência e saiu do aposento. Quando estava com a luz sobre ela, alguém apareceu.

-Oi, Iniakozinha! – Era uma voz alegre. – Como vai minha loirinha falsificada com mexas ruivas FAVORITA?

-Dá licença Wolly! – Riu, enquanto empurrava o rapaz e continuava a caminhar, com o salto da sua bota batendo no chão liso do corredor.

-Sim senhora! – Respondeu, virou-se para dar meia volta.

-Ah, antes que eu me esqueça. Partiremos amanhã. – Olhou para o sol que começava a dar sinais de mostrar a cara.

-SIM SENHORA!

-Melhor ainda, partiremos agora.

**Capítulo 2 – Os sete amuletos**

Enfim ele havia dormido. Seus olhos castanhos enfim fechados. Deitado em cima da escrivaninha, ele dormia com o celular na mão. Estava cuidando de negócios. Havia deixado tudo para trás e saiu que nem um louco da China. Sua família devia estar querendo matá-lo agora. O toque do celular interrompeu o sono do rapaz. Esfregou os olhos com lentidão e só então foi dar uma espiada em quem era, chamando-o a essa hora da noite. Tomoyo.

-Alô? – Sua voz saiu sonolenta.

-Pirralho, acorda! – A voz irritante de Kero o chamou. Ele sentou melhor na cadeira. – Preciso de você na casa da Tomoyo em 1 segundo!

-Que foi? Pra que tanta presa? – perguntou, levantando-se ainda sob efeito do sono. – Eu sou jovem, não preciso correr.

-Mas o mundo não é, então... ANDA LOGO MOLEQUE!

Colocou um casaco e saiu. Pegou o seu carro, ligou o rádio e saiu em direção à Mansão Daidoji. Dirigia calmamente, vendo o sol apontar no horizonte. Estava um começo de manhã bonito. Por alguns segundo esqueceu de tudo o que estava acontecendo, por alguns segundos. Parou o carro em frente da mansão, desceu do mesmo e voltou a observar o nascer do sol. Seus raios já atingiam alguns prédios e casas.

Tocou a campainha e esperou. Tomoyo veio correndo a seu encontro. Um semblante preocupado ocupava a face angelical da moça, que abriu o portão e deu passagem para o rapaz. Ela esfregou as mãos, estava meio frio.

-Desculpa te acordar tão cedo. Kero não dormiu essa noite e ficou analisando as fichas do laudo sobre o acidente da Sakura. Ele descobriu alguma coisa e quer te contar. Desculpa mesmo!

-Tudo bem... Cadê a bola de pêlos? – Caminhavam lado a lado até a casa. Chegaram numa sala grande, com alguns papéis espalhados pelo chão e pela mesa, algumas embalagens de doce pelo chão. Sentado numa cadeira, um bichinho amarelo repousava.

-Senta pirralho. – Arrastou a cadeira e sentou-se. – Eu tenho algo para te falar. – Um silêncio sepulcral envolveu a sala, que tinha uma aura pesada. O assunto que tinham para tratar não era nada legal, pelo jeito. – O acidente de Sakura não foi um acidente qualquer. O carro dela foi enfeitiçado por algum tipo de magia negra. Só que a essência da mágica é a mesma que a sua... – Syaoran endireitou a coluna. Como assim? – Há uma barreira mágica impedindo que sua memória volte. Só tem uma pessoa no mundo que poderia querer fazer isso com Sakura, já que ela está predestinada para salvar o mundo do momento de trevas que está por vir. – Mostrou uma foto para o rapaz. – Lorde Tharos. Ele tem fiel seguidores, muito fortes.

-Tá, e daí?

-Não me diga que não conhece a lenda do Lorde Tharos? – Acenou negativamente com a cabeça, fazendo alguns fios castanhos cairem nos olhos. – Então, comecemos desde o início. Há tempos atrás, quando o Sol ainda se formava, dois dragões habitavam o universo. Tharos era o dragão negro e sua fonte de energia vinha das trevas. Dandel era o dragão branco e sua força provinha principalmente da luz das estrelas. Os dois eram os responsáveis por manter a ordem, para que o caos não dominasse o universo. Viviam em harmonia, até que a humanidade surgir, trazendo consigo os sentimentos ruins. Tharos passou para o lado mal do universo, possuindo um ser humano mágico, capaz de destruir qualquer fonte de bem. Ao contrário de Tharos, Dandel continuou como dragão, mantenha em quase perfeito equilíbrio as forças do planeta. O caos tomou conta do planeta após Tharos ter encontrado uma legião de seguidores poderosos. Dandel possui um ser humano mágico para tentar controlar e equilibrar a Terra novamente. Há cada milênio, em um eclipse total da lua, o herdeiro de Tharos nasce. Ao acabar o eclipse o herdeiro de Dandel nasce.

-Ok, e daí? Acontece mais alguma coisa, algo interfere na paz?

-Boa pergunta moleque. – Kero cruzou as pernas e colocou a mão no queixo. – Um mago muito poderoso criou sete amuletos mágicos que, quando estão seis juntos e alinhados, concedem qualquer desejo para pessoa que ter o sétimo amuleto. Qualquer mesmo. Lorde Tharos quer esses amuletos.

Direcionava-se por uma pequena bússola, que não apontava para o norte. Batucava na perna com a mão livre, ao mesmo tempo em que voltava a prestar onde estavam indo. Voavam com tranqüilidade, sem pressa. Uma pequena caravana a seguia. Estavam procurando os amuletos mágicos. Eram sete amuletos, sete pessoas.

-E ai, ta perto, mamãe Smurf? – Um rapaz loiro, que ia lado a lado com a chefia da "tropa", tentou quebrar o gelo. – Ah Risa, vamos lá! Curtir um mês sem o poderoso chefão ao nosso lado, só eu, você e o povão ali atrás! – Riu, abraçando-a pelo ombro.

-Wolly, pára... Você sabe o que eu posso pedir se eu conseguir esses amuletos. É questão de honra. – Respondeu, deixando-se ser abraçada. – Você pode pedir o que você quiser. Eu posso recuperar o que é meu por direito.

Um sorriso irônico surgiu na face do rapaz.

-Você ta seguindo Tharos por interesse próprio, né?

-Digamos que sim! – Seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso meigo quando ele tocou o nariz dela com a ponta do dedo.

-Menina má!

-Vamos continuar procurando, antes que o projeto de chinês venha pegar a gente. – A garota corou quando ouviu o grito de alguém da tropa.

-Você gosta dele... – Ouviu um sussurro malicioso ao seu lado. Era Rachiele, a monja fora da lei.

-Gosto nado, só acho ele um gato! – Respondeu de volta, em alto e bom tom. Todos soltaram gargalhadas. – Ah, ele é tudo de bom né meninas?

-Sim senhora Iniako!

-Viu Rachi, elas concordam comigo! – Todos riram, com exceção do rapaz loiro, que fechou a cara imediatamente, soltando-a.

Ouviu-se uma batida na mesa, papéis voaram. Xingamentos puderam ser ouvidos. Os olhos âmbares do rapaz ardiam em fúria. Mexia em seu cabelo a toda hora, deixando-os ainda mais rebeldes.

-Quer dizer que esse tal de Tharos programou pra matar a Sakura e agora tem um trupe de palhaços indo buscar esses tais de amuletos mágicos? – Perguntou, irritado, sentando-se novamente.

-Mais uma vez, você está certo. Mas, se você ir logo, consegue pegar e tentar impedir que eles achem o primeiro amuleto.

-E onde está?

-Com Sakura.

**N/A: OE OE OE GENTEM. To tão feliz. Voltei a escrever sobre Sakura, ae. Seguinte, não se acostumem com a mordomia, okay? É só dessa vez esses dois capítulos de uma vez, porque eram os dois primeiros que eu já tinha publicado. Eu tenho até o 4º capítulo, mas sabe como é né? Tem que passar pro computador e isso da uma p*** preguiça RS. Enfim, vou passar uma ficha rapidinho dos novos personagens.**

_Iniako Risa: _Fazia parte da alta sociedade do Japão até seu pai perder tudo para Lorde Tharos. Tenta recuperar o que perdeu com os amuletos mágicos. Ela evita falar de três anos da sua vida.

_Wolly (sobrenome não identificado): _Gamadão na Risa, não tem coragem de falar e tem um ódio mortal por Li Syaoran, por Risa ter uma certa "quedinha" por ele. Amigo de infância de Tharos.

_Rachiele (sobrenome não identificado): _Ninguém sabe ao certo da onde surgiu Rachiele. É mandona, mas do mesmo jeito divertida. Melhor amiga de Risa. Ela passou um tempo num monastério, onde recebeu o apelido de monja.

**Por enquanto, são esses os personagens originais. E não se enganem pela aparência, são todos muito DU MAL :F**


	3. Damn It!

Era cedo quando ela começou a abrir os olhos. Piscava repetida vezes para se acostumar com a luz. Estava cansada de ficar naquele hospital. Queria sair de lá, queria poder lembrar de tudo e de todos. Ela sentiu uma dor no peito enorme quando viu Li, aquele que Tomoyo dizia ser um amigo de infância. Ele devia ser muito especial para a moça. Estava triste por ele até agora.

Era horrível só se lembrar que era a Sakura. Precisava se lembrar mais de alguma coisa. O pouco que sabia era o que seu irmão e sua prima a contava. De algumas vezes vinham alguns flashs, mas nada. Sentia-se exausta, apesar de não sair daquela cama fazia algum tempo. Voltou a fechar os olhos e logo adormeceu.

**Capítulo 3 – Damn it!**

A luz começava a entrar pelas cortinas do hospital. A menina tinha acabado de pegar no sono de novo, junto com seu irmão, que dormia recostado na parede, sentado num banco.

-Droga, tem gente com a garota. E agora? – Wolly retrucou, enquanto se escondiam para ninguém vê-los.

-É aquele irmão sem poderes dela. Entra logo e para de ser cagão, Wolly. – Empurrou Rachiele e Wolly para dentro, os únicos dois que a seguiram para ajudá-la a procurar. Risa foi a última a entrar no recinto, fazendo ecoar um barulho de salto alto. Touya se mexeu um pouco e logo já tinha voltado a dormir. – Procurem o amuleto, ele tem formato de uma chave com uma estrela.

Começaram a vasculhar em todos os lugares possíveis, gavetas, armários, malas, banheiro, debaixo da cama, e a loira já começava a se estressar. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Tinha que se concentrar no amuleto, que logo acharia. "É claro, como não pensei antes?" Um cordão balançava de acordo com a respiração de Sakura, e logo pode ser vista uma estrela na ponta.

-O primeiro amuleto. Finalmente. – Risa segurou o cordão e puxou. Quando virou-se para ir embora, chamando seus comparsas junto, a porta abriu. A moça suspirou e virou-se para ver quem era, pronta para mandar uma magia que aniquilasse o maldito. Quando seus olhos encontraram um par de olhos âmbares, seu coração parou. – Estava fácil demais para ser verdade.

-Iniako... – o som saiu abafado, com raiva.

-Li, quanto tempo. É, eu já terminei meu serviço aqui, eu adoraria ficar aqui e bater um papinho, saber como anda a vida depois que você fez aquilo comigo, mas... – Touya dormia feito uma pedra e Syaoran o amaldiçoava mentalmente por isso. Wolly e Rachiele estavam em posição de batalha. Dos olhos azuis de Wolly saiam faíscas, como se pudesse matar o chinês com o olhar.

-Solta essa chave, agora. – Cada vez mais Syaoran colocava toda a sua fúria quando falava. Risa soltou uma gargalhada gostosa.

-Sabe, Syaooraan... – Ela pronunciou o nome dele toda manhosa, enquanto chegava mais perto. – Você é bonitinho, eu adoro você, adoraria conversar agora, mas... Enquanto você fica cuidando dessa inútil que sem isso... – Ela mostrou a chave para o rapaz – É uma inútil, eu vou fazer algo...

-DEUS DA ÁGUA, VINDE A MIM. – Risa puxou um talismã igual ao de Syaoran.

-DEUS DO FOGO, VINDE A MIM. – As duas magias se encontraram no meio do caminho, anulando-se. – Você devia saber que a essência da minha magia é igual a sua, Syaoran, e que não vai adiantar muita coisa. Wolly, vá indo com Rachiele, tem um chinês que ta precisando de algumas lições... – Li acompanhou os dois saindo com os olhos, logo depois voltou a encarar os olhos quase amarelos da moça.

-Então foi você, você fez isso com Sakura. Você tem a mesma magia que eu...

-Ah vá! Que descoberta. – Risa disse irônica. – Estava com saudades, priminho.

-Seguinte Risa. Eu não quero brigar. O que vocês fizeram já não é o suficiente? Já não fez muitas pessoas sofrerem? Me devolve a chave dela, eu não quero te machucar.

-Agora é "eu não quero te machucar" – A moça fechou o punho que segurava a chave. – Mas antes você pouco se importou. Pouco se importou se minha família me deserdasse por não saber lutar que nem você. Isso está acontecendo com ela. – Disse, apontando para a japonesa deitada, com os aparelhos ligados a ela. – Por sua culpa, Syaoran Li. Tharos é um homem muito inteligente, mas ele nunca pensaria no meu plano. Ele tem dó dela.

-Risa, para. Desculpa se fiz isso, mas não envolva a Sakura nisso, ela não tem culpa.

-Claro que tem Li, claro que tem. – Ela fechou os olhos quase chorando. Ela não se permitiria chorar. – Se não fosse ela estaríamos casados agora. Seria EU na sua mesinha do escritório, não ela. NÃO ELA! – Syaoran deu um passo a frente e pegou o ombro da mulher que tentava se controlar.

-Eu não te amo, Iniako, eu não te faria feliz. – Ela passou a mão no rosto, já vermelho de raiva.

-Mas EU te amo, EU te amo. Que inferno. – Li tinha o olhar fixo na moça. Muito bonita, com certeza. Nariz empinado, os olhos levemente puxados, apesar disso, a íris era enorme. Sua boca desenhada. Ficou um silêncio incomodo no quarto.

-Cadê minha chave? – A voz que veio, quebrando o silêncio, era fraca, esforçava-se para sair. Syaoran soltou os ombros de Iniako e correu, se ajoelhando perto da cama. Risa deixou cair uma lágrima silenciosa, limpando-a em seguida. – Minha chave. – Era um tom de suplica.

-Você se lembra? – O chinês sorriu. Uma coisa para acalmar seu coração. – Você se lembra da magia?

-Acho... Acho que me lembro. – Sakura sorriu, um sorriso leve. Syaoran sentia uma felicidade imensa. Ela estava lembrando, logo se lembraria dele, não?

-Por isso eu quero destruí-la logo. – Risa começou a falar e bateu o pé no chão. – Syaoran, você não vê? Você sorri para ela, você a põe num pedestal. – Li se levantou. – Você nunca fez isso comigo enquanto a gente namorava, NUNCA.

-Porque o nosso namoro era forçado, Risa, que droga. Não vê que não dá para se forçar alguém a amar? – Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. – Era puro interessa das duas famílias, juntar o clã Li e o clã Iniako de novo. Só isso, esqueceu?

-Enfim, que seja. – Ela balançou a mão, Sakura ainda procurava desesperadamente a chave. – Isso fica comigo. – Risa mostrou a chave, pegando pelo cordão. – E você sabe como consegui-la, Li. – Ela mandou um beijo para ele. – Conjuração das flores de vento. – Risa começou a voar, deu um mortal no ar e saiu.

-Ah, mas não vai mesmo. – Syaoran conjurou sua espada, e conjurou a mesma magia de Risa. Logo estava em alta velocidade atrás da japonesa. Ele parou em frente a mulher, que comemorava a vitória com seus amigos. – Eu não vou deixar você ir, não. Você quer a mim, não quer? Pois bem, eu estou aqui. Mas deixe a Sakura em paz.

-Tem uma única condição para você conseguir o que você quer, Syaoran. – Ela começou a jogar a chave pra cima, brincando de pegar. – Tem um jeito de sua namoradinha conseguir isso e a memória de volta.

-O quê? Risa, você ta louca? – Ela levantou a mão, impedindo o rapaz loiro de continuar a falar.

-É simples, rápido, indolor. – Syaoran ainda apertava o cabo da espada, preparado para qualquer ataque. – Junte-se a nós, na Legião de Tharos.

**N/A: UAL. Tudo bem gente? Capítulo chatinho, mas cheio de revelações importantes para a história, uuuuuh, que medo. Eu tenho medo da Risa. Risa é uma personagem criada por mim para um jogo de RPG, e nesse jogo ela namora o Wolly, na fic ela odeia. Enfim... Risa é má nos dois lugares, nesse é só um pouquinho pior, hohoho. Esperem, aguardem e vejam. Eu acho que eu perdi a prática em escrever em 3ª pessoa, sério mesmo, ta muito tenso pra mim. Com o tempo minha capacidade vai voltando (eu acho) e os capítulos vão ficando maiores e melhores. O próximo capítulo, por exemplo, tem nove páginas de um caderno pequeno. Mas ele sempre acaba ficando maior no Word porque eu passo revisando tudo e vou aumentando as cenas. **

**Agora, comentários de leitores, weee:**

**Emy Caramell: Ownti, brigadão pelos dois comentários. Eu pretendo não abandonar essa fic, sério mesmo. :D Brigada mesmo, e não estou demorando para postar os capítulos, olha, mais um em menos de 1 semana :D**

**É isso gente. Comentem, me odeiem, me amem, me peçam em namoro –NNN, vivam sua vida, se beber, não dirija, vá pela sombra. ADIOS :D**


	4. Transport

-O quê? – Li sentiu todo o calor do seu corpo se dissipando.

-Você sabe que eu posso voltar lá e acabar com ela, do mesmo jeito que se você fosse covarde, acabaria comigo agora mesmo. – O chinês fechou os olhos, ela tinha razão. Tinha vontade de invocar sua magia mais poderosa e fritar ela agora mesmo, não ele não batia em mulher. Ele já não sabia o que pensar. Se seguia seus ensinamentos, sua tradição, e recusava... Mas ele precisava salvar Sakura, queria ouvir da boca dela que ela sentira saudades e que ficara muito preocupada quando ele parara de responder suas cartas e telefonemas. Queria ver o sorriso dela ao contar as coisas que Kero fazia quando ninguém tava em casa. O sorriso dela quando o via. Era isso que ele queria.

-Promete devolver a memória a ela? – Risa riu ao ver os olhos chocolates brilharem.

-Prometo.

-Vou voltar para entregar a chave a ela. – Iniako fez um pequeno movimento com a mão para que ele a seguisse. – Obrigado. – A japonesa apontou com a cabeça a janela para que ele entrasse. Touya tentava acalmar Sakura, que chorava em busca da chave dela.

-Moleque, você é louco? – O rapaz apenas levantou a mão para que Touya parasse de reclamar.

-Aqui está Sakura, sua chave. – Virou-se para o irmão mais velho da moça. – Me deixa explicar. Cuide da Sakura, a memória dela vai voltar. Vai ficar tudo bem. – Era nisso que ele queria acreditar. – Eu tenho que ir

-Onde você vai? – Syaoran virou-se para sair e sua voz era como um sussurro.

-Garantir que a Sakura viva. Eu tive a escolha de me juntar ao outro lado, juntar-me a quem fez isso com ela, e eles a deixariam em paz. É a nossa única chance. Ela precisa viver. Diz que mandei um oi – Ele voltou-se para Touya de novo e deu um sorriso fraco. Andou até a cama e deu um beijo na testa de Sakura. – Adeus. – A menina tentou soltar um sorriso triste. Parou, respirando fundo, e logo depois pulou da janela, indo junto de Risa.

Touya ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama dela. Viu-a fechando os olhos com força e logo depois levou as mãos até a cabeça. Seu rosto mostrava dor, mas ela não gritou, não se manifestou. Sakura via todas as suas lembranças passando num flash e o seu poder mágico voltando logo deu a ela uma sensação de energia. Abriu os olhos, encontrando o rosto do irmão preocupado, fitando-a.

-Sya...oran, cadê? Cadê ele? Ele estava aqui não estava? – Touya a abraçou.

-Ele mandou um oi. – Disse, olhando nos olhos dela.

-Ele volta? – Touya balançou negativamente a cabeça. Voltou a abraçá-la, dessa vez mais forte, enquanto ela continuava imóvel, olhando num ponto fixo. Não sabia o que pensar, não sabia como agir e o que faria daqui pra frente. Logo, duas grossas lágrimas rolaram, caindo no ombro de seu irmão.

-Quem é esse tal de Lorde Tharos? – Sakura perguntou pro guardião em forma de bichinho de pelúcia enquanto Touya a levava para casa. Conversar com Kero era a melhor forma para ela se distrair dos problemas. Quando o médico viu que ela havia se recuperado, quase completamente, tinha dado como um milagre. Deu alta para ela dois dias depois do incidente. O incidente que ainda fazia Sakura deitar em sua cama e deixar as lágrimas rolarem livremente.

-Não sei, a magia é muito parecida com a de Clow, é mais negra, mais forte. Apesar disso, me lembra a magia das cartas, muito parecida mesmo. Quem quer que seja, já esteve em sua volta, já senti essa presença antes. – Ele cruzou as pernas, colocando uma mão no pequeno queixo da sua forma falsa. – É como se fosse a de Eriol. – Touya freou na frente da casa da moça. Uma casinha pequena, branca, no centro de Tomoeda.

-Você acha que...?

-Não, impossível. Mesmo se Eriol fosse realmente a encarnação de Tharos, acho que ele nunca faria isso. – A japonesa assentiu com a cabeça, suspirando. Saiu do carro, Kero fingiu ser um boneco quando uma criança passou ao lado deles.

-Obrigada Touya, qualquer coisa eu te ligo, ok? – O irmão mais velho sorriu, deu um beijo na testa dela.

-Se cuida, irmãzinha.

-Tchau onii-chan. – O rapaz sorriu, deixou as malas dentro da casa dela e foi embora. – Vamos Kero, vou preparar um pudim de chocolate.

O guardião estranhou a atitude da mestra. Estava tão triste por ter perdido Syaoran de novo. Lembrava até da mestra chorando no colo de Tomoyo, sua melhor amiga, e agora estava toda sorridente. Ela ainda se culpava por tudo o que estava acontecendo. Via que Sakura estava tentando disfarçar a tristeza com a falsa alegria e animação. O que ela queria era ficar sozinha e poder chorar a vontade, enquanto pensava em algo para salvar Syaoran. Ele já havia salvo a vida de Sakura tantas vezes, era a vez dela de retribuir os favores. Enquanto preparava o pudim, Kero ia contando as novidades sobre como ele tinha conseguido zerar o nome jogo das empresas Daidoji, entrando no teatrinho de sua mestra.

A vida estava voltando ao normal, Sakura era a única que não aceitava isso. Todo dia acordava cedinho e ia treinar magia. Queria ficar mais forte para poder salvar Syaoran e provar que era forte. De algumas vezes, a japonesa sentia uma presença parecida com a de Li por perto, mas estava tão fraca que nem parecia ser ele. Isso a deixava preocupada, se fosse Syaoran, ele estava enfraquecendo, e muito rápido, mas se não fosse... O que outro Li estaria fazendo em Tomoeda?

-Kero, eu preciso falar com Ywe. – A garota tocou no assunto enquanto os dois jogavam um jogo de corrida no videogame.

-Por quê? - Kero não desviou os olhos da tela.

-Nada. Pode ligar pra ele e pedir que venha até aqui?

-Por que você não liga para aquele fedorento? – Sakura sorriu.

-Porque eu esqueci o telefone dele.

A moça dormia. Não era um sono comum, sentia alguém chamá-la. Era um chamado forte, e fazia com que ela procurasse de onde via aquela voz. Estava atormentando-a, era uma voz desesperada. Tudo estava escuro, só havia a luz de uma fraca chama que pouco aquecia o recinto. Perto dessa chama, havia um homem, de cabeça baixa, com o peito nu, com alguns machucados. Sakura chegou mais perto, abaixou-se e reconheceu os cabelos castanhos, bagunçados. Ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu. Ela sentia vontade de chorar.

-Syaoran. – Ela se jogou no pescoço dele, abraçando-o. Recebeu em troca um gemido de dor, que fez com que ela se afastasse – Desculpa.

-Não. – A mão dele a puxou de volta. Voltou a abraçá-lo. – Tudo bem. Fica.

-O que aconteceu com você, Syaoran?

-É um tipo de treinamento. Eles querem que eu seja o melhor do exército. Mas relaxa, eu estou bem... Como você chegou até aqui? – Ela olhou em volta.

-Não sei. Onde exatamente a gente está?

-É uma cidadezinha perto de Tomoeda. Estamos num dos cômodos subterrâneos da mansão de Lorde Tharos...

-Ah, falar nisso. – Sakura teve um estalo. – Quem é Lorde Tharos? – Syaoran soltou um sorriso triste.

-É o E...

-SAKURA, SAKURA! – Ela abriu os olhos e se viu de novo em seu quarto. Estava junto de Syaoran e não queria acordar. Estava com saudade. – Você criou uma carta enquanto dormia. – Pegou a carta que estava em cima da cama.

-The Transport.

-Onde você estava? – Ela corou.

-Com Syaoran. Eu ouvi ele me chamando e de repente eu estava lá.

-Conseguiu falar com ele? – Kinomoto assentiu com a cabeça e bocejou. – Você deve estar cansada. Volta a dormir. – Ela sorriu. Viu Kero voltar para a sua gaveta e apagar a luz.

-Preciso ir no banheiro antes...

-Mulheres. – O guardião deu de ombros e voltou a dormir. Ela saiu do quarto, invocou o báculo, esperou até ouvir os roncos do Kero, voltou a sentar-se na cama.

-Transport, me leva aonde eu quero, certo? – Ela sentiu sendo puxado pelo umbigo e sentiu o impacto em seus joelhos. Anotou mentalmente para se lembrar de usar tênis confortáveis ao usar essa carta. Dessa vez, não tinha chama, ela já tinha se apagado. – Luz. – Syaoran? – Viu-o deitado, com as mãos atrás da cabeça num fino colchão.

-Oi. – Ele sorriu. – Ainda me pergunto como você vem para cá.

-Eu posso te levar embora, vamos logo. – Estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar. Calmamente, o chinês balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Não posso, não vou. Eles iriam atrás de você caso eu desaparecesse, e tudo aconteceria de novo.

-Eles vão vir atrás de mim de qualquer jeito. Eles querem o amuleto, esqueceu? Eles vão vir atrás de mim e da minha chave... Eu não tenho só um amuleto comigo, Syaoran, eu tenho dois. – Ao dizer isso, Sakura caiu de joelhos e logo estava deitada por cima do chinês. Ele levantou-se, segurando-a.

-Está tudo bem?

-Eu acabei de criar uma carta, e estou mantendo o resto de energia pra me manter aqui.

-Sakura, vá descansar, outro dia você vem.

-Achei que você ia brigar comigo. – Ela se sentou, tentando ficar sem o apoio dele, mas logo voltou a bambear. – Eu acho que não te conheço tão bem assim... – Ela olhou para Syaoran. – Já que alguém parou de responder minhas cartas, meus telefonemas e meus emails.

-Não é hora para sermões, Sakura. – Começaram a ouvir passos de salto alto no corredor. – Risa... – Ele gemeu baixinho. – Recolha a luz, e fique quieta. – A luz voltou a ser carta.

-Não vou agüentar muito tempo, Syao... – ela não conseguiu terminar o nome dele. Havia desmaiado. Ele a sacudia para tentar acordá-la, mas logo ela sumiu.

Acordou no outro dia e já era de tarde. Kero estava na beira da cama, observando-a. O que será que havia acontecido com a sua mestra? Será que havia voltado a perder os poderes de novo? Sua aura estava tão fraquinha, ela dormia tão pesadamente. Os olhos dela começaram a piscar e logo abriram, revelando duas esmeraldas.

-Achei que estava morrendo de novo Sakura.

-É que eu usei muita magia ontem. – Ela se sentou na cama e colocou a mão na cabeça, sentia-a latejar – Me sinto exausta ainda.

-Foi por ter criado a carta? – Ela negou com a cabeça.

-Logo após ter criado a carta, fui visitar Syaoran.- Ela riu. – The Transport me leva a qualquer que eu queira ir, mas ela consome muita magia para me manter lá.

-Igual ao The Time.

-Uhum. – O estômago de Sakura roncou, indicando fome. – Oooops, acho que to com fome. – **Kero riu, enquanto caia da cama.**

**N/A: OOOI GENTE. Nossa, como a fanfic ta evoluindo rápido. UAU. Enfim, não sei quantos capítulos a história vai ter, não sei como vai terminar, e não sei de nada ainda –NNN, enquanto isso, fiquem com o que eu vou criando no horário de aula (aulas tediantes são as melhores para escrever. Tentem escrever naquela aula chata de matemática ou de química, é PERFEITO –s) Espero que gostem do capítulo e espero que estejamos juntos para mais um**

**LIBERTE-SE (empolguei, ops.)**


	5. Maldito orgulho

Ywe estava na casa de Sakura. As asas estavam fechadas de modo que não ocupasse muito espaço. Estava recostado na parede, de olhos fechados, enquanto ouvia sua mestra preparar um chá na cozinha. Ele tinha vindo por sua própria vontade ao sentir a energia de Sakura oscilando, passando de um pico, para algo muito abaixo do normal.

-Pronto, Ywe. Eu ia te ligar para você vir aqui, mas... – Ela sorriu, agachando-se para servir o chá que trazia num bandeja com três xícaras, uma para ela, uma para Kero e uma para Ywe. Logo depois, deixou o bule e bandeja na mesinha de centro e sentou-se no sofá.

-Está tudo bem? – Sakura ergueu os olhos para Ywe e sorriu em afirmação. – Então porque sua magia está fraca? – Ela puxou uma carta do bolso e estendeu pro guardião.

-Criei essa carta ontem a noite. The Transport. Me leva pra qualquer lugar que eu queira, mas consome muita magia. Quanto mais tempo ficar lá, menos magia me sobra no final de tudo isso. Por isso minha magia está tão fraca assim.

-Você foi ver o Li? – Sakura quase explodiu de tão vermelha que ficou por estar envergonhada. O sorriso diminuiu para um sorriso de canto, quase sem mostrar os dentes. – Como ele está?

-Todo machucado, exausta, magia está muito fraca, quase não dá para reconhecer a aura dele mais. Eu preciso ir salvá-lo, Ywe!

-Por que não o trouxe com você?

-Não adiantaria. Consumiria muito mais energia só para manter isso aqui. Eu pensei em trazê-lo, mas daí, quando eu acordei, vi que não resolveria nossos problemas.

-Tem razão. – Ywe ficou pensativo. Um silêncio se instalou na casa. Kero apareceu com um celular na mão.

-É a Tomoyo.

-Fala que depois eu ligo, certo? – Kero saiu resmungando alguma coisa sobre nunca ser chamado para as conversas importantes. – A gente precisa ir salvá-lo, e logo. Syaoran está ficando muito fraco.

-A gente precisa saber o que vai enfrentar. Eu tenho medo do que a gente pode encontrar lá.

-Acha que vai ser muito difícil? – Ywe negou.

-Você é a feiticeira mais poderosa da atualidade. – Sakura corou. – Eu acho que a gente vai se decepcionar, isso sim. – A moça suspirou e passou a mão no cabelo, nervosamente. – Quando você se recuperar, volte e converse com Li. Pergunte como é a mansão, onde ficam os guardas e se der, quem vamos enfrentar. – Ela assentiu. Era a primeira vez que estava agindo para realmente salvar Syaoran e gostava dessa sensação. – Agora vá descansar.

-Tá. – Ywe voltou a ser Yukito e sorriu.

-Se cuida, viu?

Sakura dormiu o resto da tarde. Acordou no meio da noite e trocou de roupa. Estava ansiosa para encontrá-lo de novo, mas tinha medo que ela iria ver. No outro dia, o coração dela havia ido parar na boca ao vê-lo tão machucado e algo a dizia que seria pior dessa vez. Mas mesmo assim, queria abraçá-lo. Sorriu, nunca imaginou seu reencontro assim.

-Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e os ofereça à valente Sakura que aceitou essa missã-se! – Agarrou o báculo e pegou a carta. – Transporte, me leve até Syaoran! – Depois de um pequeno incômodo, abriu os olhos e se viu novamente no porão. Li estava jogado no chão, exausto. Sua respiração era pesada e era possível ouvi-la por todo o cômodo. – Luz! – Ela sussurrou e pequeno pontinhos de luz apareceram iluminando todo o local. Viu o rosto do chinês se iluminar num sorriso.

-Sakura. – Ela se aproximou, com o salto fazendo barulho no chão. Sentou-se do lado dele e colocou a cabeça do rapaz em seu colo, fazendo um leve cafuné. Ele fechou os olhos, querendo sentir cada toque da japonesa em seu cabelo. – Acho que os papéis se inverteram dessa vez, é você que está cuidando de mim dessa vez. – Ela sorriu e depois lembrou-se do porquê de estar ali.

-Eu preciso saber de mas coisas... – Syaoran franziu a testa.

-O que você está planejando?

-Eu? Nada. – Sakura sorriu ainda mais. – Onde ficam os guardas?

-Não há guardas aqui. São vários feitiços de proteção, mas não acredito que sejam tão fortes assim. Acho que com as Cartas você consegue quebrá-los. E eu não quero você invadindo aqui, você sabe disso. – Começou a ficar irritada. Respirou fundo algumas vezes. Tentou se controlar o máximo para não gritar e brigar com Syaoran. Pequenas lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos.

-Você não é meu pai para dizer o que eu devo fazer ou não, Li. Cansei desse seu jeito possessivo, como se só você fosse o bom da história. Eu sei me virar e, sabe de uma coisa? Se você é o todo poderoso, saia você bsozinho/b dessa prisão. Idiota mal agradecido. – Sakura recolheu a luz e, antes que Syaoran pudesse ver, ela já havia sumido.

-Cabeça dura. – Li reclamou, principalmente porque, como sua cabeça estava no colo de Sakura, ele bateu com toda a força no chão frio. A dor na cabeça era a menor das dores. Ele tinha alguns cortes feios na perna, feitos pela flecha envenenada de Risa.

-Sem veneno o suficiente para matar, mas o suficiente para te fazer sofrer. – Era isso que a loira falava toda vez que ele desobedecia alguma, queria se livrar daquilo logo, mas Sakura tinha razão. Não sairia dali sozinho. Tentou conjurar o dragão de fogo, mas estava tão fraco que notou que não adiantaria muita coisa. Sentiu falta de Sakura e de seus chás quentinhos.

-Desculpa Sakura, eu preciso e você. – O chinês fechou os olhos, tentando dormir sem ter pesadelos. Ele não queria admitir, mas todo dia ele implorava que alguém viesse salvá-lo.

-Sakura, conseguiu falar com ele?- Ela fez o báculo voltar a ser chave e colocou em volta do pescoço.

-Não quero falar daquele chinês idiota. Ele é bom demais para que a gente fale dele. Ou pense nele. Ou que a gente vá salvar ele. Vamos deixar que ele apodreça naquele porá.

-Não fale assim, Sakura. – Kero disse, de olhos fechados. – O moleque é idiota e orgulhoso, mas você também é e não vai deixá-lo morrer. – A moça trocou de roupa e se deitou na cama.

-Boa noite, Kero. – O bichinho bufou e foi apagar a luz. Deitou-se na cama de sua gaveta-quarto e adormeceu. A moça ainda ficou os olhos abertos por um bom tempo. Apesar da quase exaustão, a garota não conseguir fechar os olhos e dormir. A causa, provavelmente, era a imagem de Syaoran todo machucado e jogado no chão, ou talvez as lágrimas que insistiam em rolar e manchar a fronha do travesseiro, como em todas as noites, desde que Syaoran tinha dito adeus para ela, há alguns anos atrás.

O coração de Sakura não se acalmava, mas era uma sensação conhecida. Era sempre assim quando deitava-se na cama, fechava os olhos e esperava o sono vir. Era a falta de um certo chinês que sempre a dominou. E ela nunca esqueceu-se dele, nem da promessa que haviam feito. Virou-se para outro lado e viu uma foto dela com Li depois de transformar uma carta.

_"-Sakura, Syaoran, vocês estão bem? – Sakura sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. Syaoran coçou o braço, envergonhado. Ainda sentia certo receio de ficar ao lado da japonesa. Agora ela olhava pra ele e sorria, em agradecimento a ajuda que teve. – Fiquei preocupada com vocês. Já que tudo acabou bem... – Tomoyo colocou a mão no rosto, de modo encantador. – Vamos tirar uma foto? – Li sentiu o rosto queimar, Sakura não acreditava que a prima estava pensando naquilo, naquela hora. – Façam uma pose. – Apesar disso, a garota sorriu e fez um "v" com os dedos. Tomoyo fez sinal para que Syaoran chegasse mais perto dela. Saiu na foto com a mão atrás da cabeça e um sorriso tímido."_

-Syaoran. – Resmungou, abraçou o ursinho de pelúcia que havia ganho dele, virou mais uma vez de lado e implorou para os céus que a deixassem dormir, só por uma noite, sem pesadelos.

-Droga, to atrasada. – A moça levantou com um pulo quando ouviu Kero gritando em seu ouvido. Trocou de roupa, penteou o cabelo, colocou a meia. Sem comer nada, saiu colocando seu tênis em direção ao carro. – Esqueci que hoje acabava meu atestado. Ai, nem preparei a aula de hoje. – Ela manobrou e acelerou o carro, indo em direção ao Colégio Tomoeda. Como o carro dela havia sido destruído no acidente, estava com um carro de Tomoyo. Sempre salvando sua vida.

Ao chegar no colégio, foi recebida com vários tapinhas nas costas e abraços amigáveis. Sakura já estava ficando envergonhada com tanta atenção. Mas, apesar de tudo, sua cabeça ainda estava em somente uma pessoa... Um guerreiro chinês, todo machucado e orgulho, que não queria salvação. Estava meio aérea e não ouvia as pessoas falarem com ela. O sinal tocou, ela tinha que dar aula, esquecer um pouco Li Syaoran.

-Bom dia. – Ela entrou animada na sala de aula. – Então, a gente vai pra quadra e vamos jogar o que vocês decidirem. Vocês tem 10 minutos pra resolverem.

-Professora Kinomoto... – Ela olhou para o menino que vinha com um pacote na mão. Estreitou os olhos. Conhecia aquela fisionomia de algum lugar. Os cabelos rebeldes, os olhos castanhos, profundos, determinados, sérios. Engoliu um seco. – Meu nome é Li He Heng.

**N/A: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI GENTE. Uou. Dessa vez eu demorei pra atualizar. Perdi meu caderno onde eu estava com tudo escrito, e não tinha terminado de bater esse capítulo. Acredita no quanto eu demorei pra achar esse caderno? Muito tempo. Ai eu comecei a ficar TÃO ocupada, que não tive tempo pa bater o capítulo, e terminei só agora. Mas ok, demorei, sim, demorei. Mas cheguei. SIM, nós temos mais um chinês Li na nossa história, ele é Li He Heng. Seu nome significa Rio Brilhante. Há uma simbologia por trás desse nome. He é Rio. Rio tem água. Água é a fonte da vida. Ele vem para ajudar a vida. Heng é brilhante, porque foi o primeiro homem de sua geração (vão entender mais pra frente), por isso seus pais queriam que ele fosse um brilhante guerreiro. Somado, He Heng. Adivinhem por que ele chegou no Japão? :O NÃO, NÃO SÃO AS CARTAS CLOW :O A gente esclarece isso mais pra frente.**

**Beijos gente, prometo não demorar tanto no próximo capítulo.**

**Amo vocês**

**Niele Peres**


	6. The Mind Reader

Li. Sentiu o coração parar na boca, o sangue descer e o chão bambear. Abaixou para ficar do tamanho dele e pegou o pacotinho rosa da mão do garoto, que corou com o contato. O mesmo jeitinho doce e meigo de Syaoran quando menor. Sorriu.

-Obrigada.

-Soube que tinha sofrido um acidente, então minha mãe pediu pra que eu te trouxesse um presente de boas vindas. – Sakura começou a sentir uma pequena agitação na energia em volta dele. Ele tinha magia. A presença era fraquinha, mas com certeza, a mesma de Syaoran. Ele fez uma reverencia e foi até seu lugar, ouvindo os amigos discutirem o que queriam jogar.

Sakura estava louca para contar para Syaoran que tinha um Li estudando ali. Lembrou-se que havia brigado com ele. Fechou a cara, levantou-se. Passou a mão no rosto, fingiu o melhor de seus sorrisos.

-Então turma, o que decidiram?

-Bola queimada! – A sala gritou em conjunto.

-Vamos descer, ir para a quadra e lá escolhemos os times. – Começaram a sair de forma desorganizada. Ela foi atrás, apenas de olho em quem fazia bagunça no corredor. Abriu o pacotinho e viu um broche em forma de coração. Virou para abrir e colocar e viu um nome. O seu nome. Segurou as lágrimas e colocou o broche na sua camiseta.

Passou a aula inteira observando o mini Li. Era ágil, atlético, sem alertava, desviava das bolas mais difíceis. E ele não fazia esforço nenhum. Sentiu um frio no estômago. Os olhos castanhos mostravam tanta seriedade para um menino da idade dele. Era tão parecido com Li. O seu Li. Então, sentiu a presença dele quando He notou que ela o observava ficar mais forte, tremer e o garoto corou. Sentiu saudade do tempo que a única preocupação dela era capturar e transformar as cartas Sakura.

Sua cabeça não tinha nada sobre Lorde Tharos, capturar os amuletos, deter a dominação do mundo, ou o que quer que fosse. Ela só queria viver sua vida normalmente. Namorar, casar, ter filhos. Já tinha 24 anos, e estava adiando muito as coisas. Acordar sempre ao lado do amor da sua vida. Que agora estava preso, passando por seções de tortura. Tudo para salvá-la. Engoliu um seco ao pensar nisso.

Estava na sala dos professores depois da aula, na hora do almoço. Pegou um suco de laranja, sentou-se no sofá, em frente a uma mesa. Estava sozinha. Tirou da sua bolsa duas cartas. The Transport. The Hope. Duas cartas que simbolizavam seu amor, maior que todas as barreiras, que sentia por Li. The Transport, a permitia vê-lo a qualquer momento, era só invocar e ir. The Hope, mostrava que a esperança estava presente até nos mais negros momentos. Era isso que ela precisava, esperança.

Estava a 10 anos sem ver Syaoran, a última vez fora no seu aniversário de 14 anos que ele viera visitá-la. Passaram o dia rindo, se divertindo, como duas crianças. Foi então que Li se declarou pra ela, falando que nada tinha mudado, que o sentimento permanecia o mesmo. Mas, depois de 4 meses, não recebeu mais notícias dele, os emails pararam de ser enviados, os telefonemas já não eram mais atendidos, e Sakura achou que ele havia esquecido tudo o que tinha passado.

Sentia uma tremenda vontade de voltar naquela casa, abraçar Syaoran e nunca mais soltar. Brigar pelos anos sem notícias, agradecer pelos sorrisos, risadas, por todas as borboletas em seu estômago. Mas não podia. Porque seu orgulho era maior que tudo. Decidiu que mesmo de longe, iria ajudar Syaoran. Invocou o báculo, respirou fundo, tocou na The Hope e a figura de uma mulher, de longos cabelos, olhos inexpressivos apareceu. Segurava um coração alado.

-Oi. – Sakura disse tímida.

-Oi, mestra. – Esperança sorriu,

-Posso pedir um favor. The Transport vai levar você até Li. – E tocou na carta ao lado. – Leve esperança ao coração dele. Ele está precisando. – The Hope transformou-se em uma criança, de cabelos curtos, presos por duas presilhas ao lado do cabelo. Camisa creme por cima, uma camiseta marrom de manga comprida por baixo. Shorts marrom, sapatilhas da mesma cor, uma meia até o joelho de um tom um pouco mais claro. Uma bolsa branca nas costas, um sorriso verdadeiro e olhos verdes. Sakura riu e ficou maravilhada ao se ver quando menor.

-Essa é a maior esperança para o amor da minha mestra.

Dito isso, a imagem desapareceu. Sakura ouviu passou no corredor, recolheu o báculo e colocou em volta de seu pescoço, com medo de alguém vê-la. A porta abriu e a professora de música entrou ofegante na sala. Colocou as mãos no joelhos e, antes mesmo de tomar fôlego, disparou a falar:

-Kinomoto, um aluno ficou preso na corda do ginásio. Ele não deixa ninguém ir ajudá-lo.

Sakura saiu correndo, com a professora de música em seu encalço, apesar da significativa distância. Chegou no ginásio e viu o pequeno Li lá em cima. Começou a subir na corda ao lado, sem dar ouvidos a ninguém. Deu um jeito de amar as cordas em seus pés, ficando assim com as mãos livres. Olhou para o garoto.

-O que está fazendo aqui, Li?

-Duvidaram que eu conseguia subir. Eu subi, mas não consigo descer.

-E por que não deixa ninguém ajudar?

-Porque eu sei que consigo descer. – Kinomoto suspirou.

-Você é igualzinho ao Syaoran.

Desviou de um ataque desferido contra ele, pegando o braço do atacante, rodando-o e derrubando-o. Logo, outro veio para acertá-lo. Com um golpe na mão do oponente, desarmou-o, pegando a espada para si e apontando para o peito dele. Chutou o abdômen deste assim que sentiu outro vindo por trás, com a espada apontada para suas costas. Com um giro, desviou, e desferiu um golpe no braço do outra que vinha por trás. Logo, todos os que tentavam enfrentá-lo, estavam caídos no chão. Alguns sangrando, inconsciente.

-É, Sy-a-o-ran. Você é bom. – Risa levantou. Com suas típicas botas de salto alto pretas, puxou uma faca de dentro. – Mas vamos ver como você se vira com um pouco mais de... Precisão. – Antes que Syaoran pudesse ver, a faca vinha em sua direção, certeira. Iria acertar no seu peito, mas conseguiu desviar antes. Iniako pegou o arco que carregava em suas costas. Com precisão e agilidade de outro mundo, começou a atirar em Syoran, que levava algumas flechadas na perna. Chegou a um ponto que se contorcia de dor.

Conseguiu se esconder nos alvos de treinamento. Sorrateiramente, foi chegando perto da mulher sem que ela notasse. Já podia sentir o cheiro do perfume que ela usava, doce, com leve fragrância de flores. Lembrava o cheiro de Sakura. Deixou a espada no chão, pegando a faca que carregava na cintura. Não gostava de usá-la, mas na hora de ameaçar o inimigo, era mais fácil de manusear. Com uma mão, prendeu a cintura dela e com a outra, segurou a faca bem em sua jugular.

-Me virei bem com o sua precisão, não acha? – Sussurrou no ouvido dela. Tudo isso fazia parte do seu plano. Sabia que não tinha como Sakura vir resgatá-lo, já que, depois de ontem, sabia que havia ferido, e muito, os sentimentos dela. Sentiu a respiração de Risa falhar, enquanto ele, de leve, tirava a mão da cintura descoberta dela. Tinha que admitir, ela era muito linda. Loira, dos olhos mel, quase amarelos. Depois de tanto tempo de treinamento, havia ganhado corpo. Que ela não fazia muita questão de cobrir.

Estava com uma saia curta, com um shorts por baixo. Meias até o quase o joelho deixavam as coxas a mostra. As botas de cano alto. Usava somente um top. Ouviram um barulho na porta. Syaoran soltou-se, sentindo um remorso enorme no coração. "Desculpa, Sakura". Risa virou-se para a porta bufando.

-Wolly, nem pra bater na porta você presta. – O rapaz deu um passo para trás, com raiva nos olhos, focados no chinês que apenas dava de ombros, alheio a toda a situação. Quando viu que Wolly não tirava os olhos dele, sustentou o olhos, cruzando os braços, fazendo os músculos ficarem mais evidentes.

-Eriol está te chamando. – Syaoran engoliu um seco quando ouviu esse novo. Ainda não estava acostumado com isso.

Lorde Tharos, era, na verdade, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

-Você conhece meu tio?

-Eu estudei com ele quando tinha a sua idade. Ele queria pegar as cartas Clow de mim. Ele é bem teimoso. – O menino corou – Sempre querendo provar que ele é o melhor. Mas deixa eu te contar uma coisa. – Olhou pros lados e sussurrou ainda mais. – Sempre acreditei que vocês Li, eram os melhores.

Ele riu e Sakura sorriu docemente para o garoto. Ajudou-o a passar para a corda dela, colocando-o em suas costas. Pediu para que segurasse firme. Desceu rapidamente.

-Obrigado, senhorita Kinomoto. – Ela sorriu.

-Você não precisa provar nada, a ninguém. Vocês Li são todos iguais, mas gosto de todos vocês e de seus cabelos rebeldes. – "E amo um em particular". Ela concluiu em pensamento, sentindo o coração disparar. O menino saiu correndo para almoçar. Sakura fez o mesmo, seguindo em direção a sala dos professores. Almoçava calmamente enquanto pensava em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ouviu uma voz, a voz dele.

"Desculpe, Sakura". Aquilo começou a ecoar. E as cenas do que estavam acontecendo passaram na sua cabeça. A luta, o modo como Syaoran a segurou pela cintura e sussurrou em seu ouvido. Os olhos de Risa fechados de prazer ao sentir a respiração quente de Syaoran em seu pescoço. Ficou ofegante, o coração apertado, doído. Precisava vê-lo. Precisava saber que o que estava vendo era mentira. Precisava tirar aquilo de seu coração.

Mas nada parou. Nada. Mais uma pessoa apareceu na sala. Ela via ciúmes nos olhos azuis do rapaz. Levantou, atraindo a atenção dos outros professores que almoçavam em paz. Andou em direção ao banheiro, trancou-se no box. Segurou a cabeça com as mãos e se permitiu chorar. O rapaz já havia saído do recinto. A mulher virou-se para Syaoran.

_-Você está começando a obedecer, será que a lavagem cerebral está funcionando? –_ Syaoran ecoava essa frase em seu pensamento. "Não, não está, eu ainda sou o Syaoran". E Sakura viu algo que não queria ter visto.

Sentiu nojo, repulsa. Vontade de vomitar. Milhares de facas atravessavam seu coração. "Eriol Hiiragizawa era Lorde Tharos". E logo após, algo que não queria ter visto.

Risa segurava o pescoço de Syaoran com vontade, enquanto ele tinha sua mão depositada em sua cintura. Um beijo. E antes que isso a machucasse mais, Sakura abriu os olhos e mais uma carta apareceu em sua mão.

_The Mind Reader._

Era tudo verdade. Aquela era a mente de Syaoran.

**N/A: YO HO, YO HO, E UMA GARRAFA DE RUM! Oi gente. Esse era útimo capítulo já pronto no meu caderno. E ai, gostaram? Sentiram vontade de me matar, né? Pode falar, eu sei. Mas, acreditem, tem muita coisa por trás disso tudo que vocês ainda não sabem. Principalmente por trás do mini Li. E enfim, não vou soltar spoilers.**

**Eu não sei quanto tempo demoro pra vir atualizar, sério mesmo. O tempo que eu demorar pra escrever o capítulo e bater ele. Mas acho que é rápido, essa fanfic ta fluindo tão bem. Sério. Por enquanto é isso gente.**

**Amo muito vocês,**

**Niele Peres.**

**GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTE, HOJE FAZ UM ANO DE VOU LEMBRAR DE VOCÊ :O MEU DEUS, NEM NOTEI.**

**VAMOS LÁ, COMIGO:**

**PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ, NESSA DATA QUERIDA, MUITAS FELICIDADES, MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA**

**É PIQUE, É PIQUE, É PIQUE É PIQUE É PIQUE, É HORA, É HORA, É HORA É HORA É HORA, RA TIM BUM**

**VOU LEMBRAR DE VOCÊ, VOU LEMBRAR DE VOCÊ *-***


	7. They're coming

Estava em casa, tomando um chá. Esperava o momento certo de ir até Syaoran. Tinha contado tudo o que havia acontecido com ela na hora do almoço para Tomoyo, que tentava impedi-la de ir visitá-lo, já que era arriscado. Mas nada tirava da cabeça de Sakura que precisava vê-lo, precisava ouvir da boca dele o que estava acontecendo. Kero estava estranhando a quantidade de cartas que Sakura estava criando. Admitia que as duas seriam muito úteis, mas começava a ficar com medo da magia de Sakura, que crescia cada vez mais.

A moça sabia que era loucura, sabia sim. Mas precisa muito ir vê-lo. Sentia um aperto tão profundo no peito. E Tomoyo também sabia disso, já que já passou muitas noites consolando a prima. Era difícil, mas Kinomoto era forte, e estava agüentando bem até.

-Sakura! – Kero voou até ela. – Venha, vou te ensinar a canalizar seu poder. Sua magia está aumentando muito, isso vai ser útil. Vai te dar ainda mais tempo pra ficar lá com ele.

Os dois foram até o jardim. Sentaram de pernas cruzadas. O sol já tinha totalmente se posto, dando espaço para a Lua, com seu brilho frio, as Estrelas, que iluminavam ainda mais o manto negro que o céu tinha virado. Uma brisa fresca batia por entre os cabelos da japonesa, que se deixou respirar fundo e sentir o vento.

-Feche os olhos, relaxe, mas deixe a coluna ereta. – Arrumou a coluna. – Respire fundo, tente imaginar uma continuação da sua coluna, ficando no solo, absorvendo a energia da Terra. – Um choque passou por todo o seu corpo, fazendo-a sentir mais forte que nunca. – Respire fundo de novo. Imagine que o vento move um moinho que gera a sua magia. Esse é o seu gerador. Deixe-o funcionar. Finja que suas veias e terminações nervosas são como cabos de forças que, junto com o coração, bombeia magia para cada célula de seu corpo. – Kero parou de falar e pediu para que ela abrisse os olhos e olhasse para suas mãos. Uma aura multicolorida envolvia suas mãos, seus braços, suas pernas, seus pés. Sentia todo o poder do mundo em seu corpo, sentia-se bem, sentia-se viva. – Você está na sua capacidade plena, Sakura. Dandel agora tem todo o poder dentro do seu corpo. Lembre-se que você está indo para onde Tharos está. Ele irá sentir a sua presença. Camufle-a antes de ir. E pode ir.

Sakura imaginou um véu cobrindo seu corpo, e a aura desapareceu. Sorriu, invocou o báculo e a carta transporte. Logo estava no porão escuro, úmido, sujo. A carta brilho fez pequenos pontos brilhantes aparecerem. Porém, ela não viu nada. Nenhum sinal de Syaoran. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou na presença dele. Também não estava mais ali. Nem a presença de Tharos. Nada. Encontrou um bilhete jogado no chão do porão, perto do canto onde costumava a encontro Syaoran.

_Consigo sentir que você está mais forte do que nunca Sakura, estou orgulhoso. Tharos começou a achar arriscado continuar somente escondido, sem agir, já que seu poder pleno está aparecendo._

_Tome cuidado. Eles não cumprem a palavra deles._

_Estão indo atrás de você._

Sakura olhou em volta, precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Ouviu passos no corredor. Não, não estava sozinha. Recolheu o brilho, respirou fundo e ouviu a porta abrindo. Seu coração começou a palpitar.

-Foi aqui você sentiu a presença dela? – Era a voz de Risa.

-Sim, Risa. – A voz apaixonada do outro mago. Wolly. – Sabe que consigo achar qualquer magia camuflada. Já não é a primeira vez que a sinto aqui.

-Ache-a. Não saíra daqui antes de achá-la. Estarei nos meus aposentos. Quero ela lá. – Reprimiu um grito, colocando a mão na boca. Sentiu alguém a segura por trás. Ouviu um "shiii". Wolly chutou o chão. Estava muito irritado. Primeiro, aquele chinês idiota. Podia ver as fagulhas de desejo nos olhos de Risa. Queria que aqueles olhos fossem pra ele. Somente dele.

-Chama reveladora! – Uma labareda rodou a sala toda, revelando as coisas escondidas. Inclusive Sakura. – Olá, bonitinha. – Wolly acendeu a luz, vendo-a antes que saísse correndo. Sakura reprimiu um grito.

-O que você quer? – Ele chegou mais perto dela.

-Seu chinês está me trazendo problemas, sabe? – Sakura segurou o báculo mais perto do corpo. Sabia que aquela era a primeira chave pra libertar todo o poder de Tharos, e não podia deixar que pegassem. – Primeiro, recusava qualquer tentativa de treinamento. Magicamente, hoje ele passou a responder. E a dar em cima da minha Risa. Sabe o que isso significa? – Ele parou atrás dela, chegou mais perto dela e, com a boca bem próxima ao ouvido dela, sussurrou. – Estamos no mesmo barco. Eu senti sua presença mais cedo aqui. Estava bisbilhotando a mente dele, não estava? Eu sei. Eu sinto tudo.

Antes que pudesse pensar num plano melhor, invocou a carta Jump e pulou para longe dele. Mentalmente, começou a pensar nas melhores cartas de ataques de elementos. Fogo, gelo, água, vento, terra, trovão. Sem nem mesmo pensar, escolheu a última. Uma onda elétrica atingiu o ponto onde Wolly estava. Seria fritado, caso não tivesse sido mais rápido. Viu que ele seguia em sua direção. Invocou a fogo para fazer uma barreira e saiu correndo.

Precisava achar Syaoran. Ativou a carta corrida e saiu correndo. Começou a achar aquele lugar familiar. Era a mansão de Clow, a que ficava no topo da montanha de Tomoeda. Que havia sido destruída. Lembrou-se do local e começou a pensar onde estaria Syaoran. No quarto de Risa, com certeza. Subiu correndo até o segundo andar. Foi parada por uma sombra que atravessava o corredor. Virou para ela. Aqueles olhos.

-Então, aquele bruxo foi incapaz de capturar você? – Viu quem vinha logo atrás. O coração parou. Syaoran enxugava o cabelo com a toalha, quando ficou estático. Sakura deu um passo pra trás, ainda segurando com força o báculo. – Syaoran, vamos ver se nosso treinamento deu certo? Acabe com ela.

A japonesa arregalou os olhos. Sabia que não era párea para Syaoran. Não depois de todo o treinamento que ele havia sido submetido na China. Sentindo o sangue gelar, conjurou sua espada. Logo ele estava com a espada em punho também. Risa sentou no parapeito da escada para observar a luta que aconteceria. Teve vontade de chorar, o que iria fazer? Syaoran olhou em seus olhos, e viu o brilho dos olhos dele. Ele não teria coragem de machucá-la. Mas o medo habitava sua mente. Começou a suar frio. Não podia deixá-lo ali, sem falar com ele, mas também não podia correr o risco de ser machucar. Olhou para Syaoran, tentando avisar que correria e que era pra ele ir atrás dela, deixar Risa. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Aproveitou que ainda estava com a carta Jump, pulou até o andar debaixo e saiu correndo para o jardim.

Li pulou atrás dela, Risa bufou e desceu de escada, já que estava de salto alto.

-Recebi sua mensagem hoje. – Syaoran disse, recuperando o fôlego.

-Eu vi você beijando a Risa hoje. – Sakura disse, com os braços cruzados. Li suspirou.

-Por favor, Sakura, me ouve. Se tudo der certo, já já não estou mais aqui. Faz parte do meu plano. – Ouviram Risa se aproximar e entraram no labirinto do jardim. – Ela acha que a lavagem cerebral está funcionando, vai me levar com ela para capturar os amuletos. Ai, tentarei escapar. – O véu que protegia sua presença se desfez, estava começando a se sentir exausta. – Sakura, refaz a proteção, ela vai te sentir. Quando seu poder aumentou tanto assim?

-Longa história. – A moça começou a ficar ofegante. – Tem um Li estudando em Tomoeda. Ele me deu isso. – Entregou na mão de Syaoran o broche. – Ele tem seus olhos. Estou brava com você ainda. – Li revirou os olhos. Puxou a japonesa para perto dele.

-Esquece isso. Só tenho olhos pra você. – E a beijou. Sakura sentiu a perna amolecer. Não sabia se era porque os poderes dela estavam sendo totalmente consumidos, se era pelo beijo que fez seu coração acelerar.

Com certeza era pelo beijo. Passou a mão em sua nuca. Syaoran segurou a cabeça dela por trás, com uma mão na cintura dela. Queria sentir o gosto dela. Trouxe-a mais para perto. Sentia-se vivo novamente, depois de tanto tempo perto das piores auras imagináveis. A explosão arco-íris da aura de Sakura trazia paz. Trazia calma.

-Vai, Sakura. – Risa já chegava. Foi o tempo suficiente para que Sakura pensasse em sua casa. Logo estava caída no chão da sala, exausta, com as pernas fracas de tanto correr, mas ainda assim, sentindo-se mais viva do que nunca. Sentia o coração bater tão rápido por causa dos acontecimentos recentes que achou que iria ter um ataque cardíaco. As cartas que ela havia invocada caiu em sua mão. Sentia o cabelo suado. Sentia o toque dos lábios de Syaoran no seu.

"_Estão indo atrás de você."_

A frase ainda ecoava de todas as maneiras possíveis. Sentia medo. E logo eles estariam ali. Levantou num pulo, não tinha para quem recorrer. Pensou em ligar para Eriol vir ajudá-la. Sua ficha caiu nesse instante.

Eriol era Tharos. Ele estava atrás dela. Ele queria matá-la. A reencarnação passada de Eriol era Clow, então, Clow era Tharos. Porque ele deixaria as cartas para alguém que ele sabia que seria a reencarnação de Dandel? Ouviu barulhos no andar de cima e ficou apreensiva. Lembrou que era só quero, que desceu voando ver a mestra. Estava alheia a tudo. A primeira coisa que fez quando acordou do transe foi chamar Ywe.

-Vem aqui em casa? – Pediu, choramingando para Yukito. – Preciso dos meus dois guardiões comigo. – Em menos de dez minutos, Ywe apareceu na porta de sua casa, recolheu as asas e entrou. Contou o que aconteceu para Kero e Ywe, que ouviam atentamente. Ywe suspirou.

-Já imaginava que Eriol era Tharos. – Sakura abaixou a cabeça, com medo do que estava enfrentando. Não queria passar por isso. – Me traga os amuletos que estão com você, Sakura.

Pegou a chave e deu para ele. Juntamente com um espelhinho. Ojesed. (n/a: Desejo. Espelho que aparece em Harry Potter).

-A chave é o primeiro. – Começou Sakura. – Dandel apareceu em meus sonhos e disse. Ojesed, o espelho, é o último. Ele é o que leva o desejo do coração da pessoa que o possui para os céus. Eles estão vindo pegar os dois amuletos, e eu estou com medo. Com muito medo. Se eles vierem, vão colocar Syaoran para lutar comigo. E eu sou péssima em luta.

-O descendente de Clow não teria a coragem pra luta com você, Sakura. Ele é seu guardião.

-O quê?

-Os dragões tem seus guardiões. O Guardião de Tharos, eu não sei quem é, mas tem a mesma essência de magia e de linhagem que o seu guardião. Como você sabe, Syaoran é o seu. Por isso que o destino de vocês era se encontrarem. O dragão Dandel tem um sentimento muito bonito pelo seu guardião, o amor. Sempre foi assim. Já o dragão Tharos, odeia seu guardião. E normalmente, ele é traído. Não se preocupe, mesmo que ele queira, mesmo que consigam fazer a lavagem cerebral nele, ele nunca conseguiria te machucar. Acredite em mim.

-Fiquem comigo por um tempo. Eu... Estou com medo.

-Seria uma tola se não estivesse, Sakura. Afinal, você é um dos amuletos também.

-Sou o que? Quer dizer que eu sou tudo nessa bosta desse mundo? Sou a dona das cartas Clow, mas não bastava isso. Eu tinha que ser a reencarnação de uma droga de dragão. Pera ai, isso não é tudo, eu tenho que salvar o mundo. E claro, eu sou a bosta de um amuleto que pode fazer o mundo acabar, é isso mesmo? – A aura da garota explodiu. Depois desse pico de energia, Sakura desmaiou, sendo amparada por Ywe.

-Devia ir soltando as coisas aos poucos, Ywe. – Kero abanava as asinhas na frente do rosto da Mestra. – Ela não pode ter esses picos de energia assim. Ela precisava estar acordada para lutar, e você sabe disso. – O anjo respirou fundo, levou sua mestra até a sua cama.

-Eles não virão hoje. Tenho quase certeza que agora Risa quer ter a certeza que consegue manipular a mente de Syaoran para que ele ataque Sakura antes de vir. Eles sabem o poder que Dandel tem. Ainda mais agora, que a geração de Dandel e Tharos se juntou.

-E quando vamos contar a ela que ela também é uma Li? – Kero perguntou, cruzando as pernas, enquanto flutuava em cima de sua mestra.

-Mais pra frente. É muito informação pra cabeça dela.

**N/A: OLÊ OLÊ OLÁ, SILVIO SANTOS VEM AI, OLÊ OLÊ OLÁ, SILVIO SANTOS VEM AI.**

**SOU CHATA, EU SEI. Parei na parte mais legal, own, tadinhos ): É GENTE, EU DISSE QUE TINHA SURPRESAS VINDO, NÃO DISSE? Sakura é uma Li, uau. :O Irei explicar isso melhor no próximo capítulo, não gosto de fazer capítulos gigantes, sabe? Mentira, é só pra deixar vocês na curiosidade. Gostaram da explosão da Sakura? Ahn? Ahn? Estou tão animada que estou postando DOIS capítulos no mesmo dia.**

**Sabem porque?**

**PORQUE HOJE É ANIVERSÁRIO DE VOU LEMBRAR DE VOCÊ. Coloquei isso no capítulo passado, mas aqui vou me aprofundar. **

**Gente, obrigada, mesmo. Eu acho que assim, não tenho muitas reviews nessa fanfic, mas não ligo. Amo escrever, escrevo por prazer. E sabe, eu gosto assim. Com poucos leitores, mas fieis (eu espero). Sei que com o tempo, fanfic começa a perder a magia, mas é lindo ver que existem pessoas que lêem ainda. Sério. Amo vocês, porque vocês estão sempre me apoiando, desde a minha primeira fanfic, velha, mal escrita, que era Quando os Opostos se Atraem. Vocês viram toda a minha evolução de escrita. Tem mais muitas fanfics que estão só no papel como projeto, vocês não tem idéia. Mas agora, todos os meus pensamentos são voltadas pra Vou Lembrar de Você, porque eu amo essa fic, ta sendo muito gostoso de escrever. Obrigada mesmo gente.**

**Amo vocês**

**Niele Peres**


	8. O poder do amor

Era uma vez um menino chamado Clow. Era muito esperto para a sua idade. Sua mãe havia morrido quando tinha apenas 5 anos. Fora criado por seu pai. Muito amável, com certeza. Descobriu que tinha poderes com 8 anos de idade. Seu pai era um mago muito poderoso e por isso, ajudou-o desenvolver seus poderes ao máximo. Viveu com seu pai até seus 25, quando se casou com uma bela moça chinesa. Seu nome era Li Wing Fa.

Com dinheiro das duas famílias, mudaram-se para o Japão, construíram uma mansão em meio à mata. Queriam isolamento, onde os dois pudessem aprimorar sua magia sem ninguém atrapalhar. Com 29 anos, teve seu primeiro filho. Nunca o obrigou a usar o seu sobrenome. O menino, com seu olhar muito sério, foi chamado de Xiao Lang, que mais tarde assumiu o sobrenome Li. Outro menino veio em seguida. Seu nome era He Heng. Xiao Lang, aos 18 anos, já era tão avançado em magia, que já havia criado sua própria, através de pequenos talismãs, invocava os deuses dos quatro elementos. Feito isso, voltou para China, casou-se com uma bela mulher do clã Li, e sua magia foi passada de geração em geração.

Enquanto isso, Clow estava com 48 anos quando sua mulher morreu de uma terrível enfermidade adquirida quando foi, com o jovem He Heng, para a cidade mais próxima comprar mantimentos. Na casa, apenas He Heng e Clow permaneceram. Mas seu filho havia se apaixonado por uma jovem moça da cidade. Mudou seu nome para Kinomoto Hajime, foi atrás desse seu verdadeiro amor. Casou-se com a moça. He Heng, agora Hajime, nunca aprimorou sua magia ao ponto de criar sua própria.

Clow ficava bastante preocupado com seus dois filhos. Sabia que Xiao Lang sabia se virar, sempre fora o mais forte e desenvolvido. He Heng sempre fora o mais tímido, dócil, amável. Mas tinha medo do que sua futura linhagem podia vir a sofrer. Começou, então, o processo de criação de sua própria magia. Primeiro, criou Ywe. Um guardião em forma de anjo. Sua tarefa era proteger seu mestre e julgar se este era digno de tal proteção. Apenas pessoas com linhagem Clow eram dignos a este presente.

Logo depois veio Kerberus, sua função era proteger seus artigos mágicos, ainda não criados. Quando chegasse a hora, Kerberus enviaria o sinal para seu próximo mestre. Este, o acharia, liberando, assim, o poder Clow. Este seria seu novo mestre. Mesmo com seus guardiões, sentia-se solitário. Em uma época de seca, sentia fome e implorava por um pouco de chuva para que suas sementes germinassem. Assim, foi criada a carta Rain. A cada necessidade que via, uma nova carta era criada. Clow viveu muito tempo assim, prolongando a sua vida, até seus 110 anos.

Não sabia que este era o portador de Tharos. E muito menos que sua mulher, era a portadora de Dandel. Não chegaram a se enfrentar, assim não liberando o caos no mundo. Sabia da lenda e por isso, criou os 7 amuletos. Somente com esses 7 amuletos, o dragão portador teria sua verdadeira força libertada. Morreu em paz, achando que finalmente tinha deixado benefícios para suas duas linhagens.

Seus guardiões entraram em estado de transe. Durante quase um milênio, nenhum descendente de Clow precisava de proteção, do poder das cartas. Os Kinomotos esqueceram que vinham de uma linhagem com magia. Os Li continuaram passando, de geração em geração, o poder de Xiao Lang, até chegar o momento em que este guerreiro reencarnaria, mais forte do que nunca.

Então, num dia 31 de março, nasceu Hiiragizawa Eriol, reencarnação de Clow, reencarnação de Tharos. E, um dia após, nasceu Kinomoto Sakura. Era a reencarnação de Dandel, ou seja, Wing Fa. Não se parecia nada com a mulher de Clow. Apenas Dandel habitava sua alma. Dia 13 de julho do mesmo ano, nasce Li Xiao Lang, homenagem ao antigo antepassado com quem se parecia muito. Mal sabiam que não era somente a aparência que era parecida, e sim, sua alma.

Estavam todos ali, de volta. Hajime estava habitando a alma do pai de Kinomoto Sakura, um homem amável, que sabia das habilidades especiais de sua filha. Não a pressionava, fingia não saber. Deixou que descobrisse por si só. Deixou o destino agir.

E foi isso que o destino fez. Juntou Xiao Lang, o protetor de Dandel, com Sakura. E dessa vez, o guardião precisaria entrar em ação. Tharos agora sabia sobre os amuletos, sobre sua essência. Eriol sempre soube. Dandel permanecia adormecido na mortal que estava habitando. Até coisas ruins começarem a acontecer. Com seu poder, ajudou Sakura a transformar todas as cartas, detendo todos os episódios criados e manipulados por Tharos. Conseguia manter o equilíbrio perfeito até a humana se apaixonar por seu guardião.

Então o equilíbrio ficou frágil. O dragão negro notou. Era questão de tempo para conseguir corromper a humana portadora de Dandel. Era questão de tempo até conseguir todos os amuletos. E o caos voltaria a se instalar na Terra. E ele poderia voltar a dominar os céus e o universo. Poderia largar o plano terrestre somente para o dragão branco cuidar, aquele que tentaria, sem muito êxito, conter o caos. E então, seria questão de tempo até tudo explodir, e a criação do mundo voltar. Agora com Dandel morto.

Eriol fechou o livro. Colocou de volta na prateleira e começou a andar em círculos. Ria de algumas vezes, de um jeito macabro. Era nessa reencarnação que tudo teria um fim. Suspirou quando ouviu batidas na porta. Respondeu imponente, pedindo para a pessoa entrar. Era Risa. O barulho do salto alto dela incomodava seus ouvidos. Só não a descartava porque era útil.

-Kinomoto apareceu aqui hoje. – Ele sentou-se em sua poltrona em frente a lareira. Arrumou o óculos que escorregava por seu nariz.

-Senti a presença dela. Fazia tempo que não sentia a presença dela. Como está forte. – Riu.

-Acho que você não entendeu, mestre. Ela veio aqui, ela sabe do nosso plano. E não acredito que a o plano com o Li irá funcionar. O senhor tinha que ver como ele olhou para a maldita Kinomoto.

-Controle seu ciúme, é isso que eu quero. Quero que a portadora de Dandel se corrompa por amor, perca suas forças. Assim, não será párea para mim. E vá atacar agora. Os poderes dela estão fracos. Se saírem agora, conseguem pegá-la desprevenida. Quero todos os amuletos que ela tem em seu domínio... – Risa ia saindo com uma reverência. – E tragam a Sakura também. Vamos nos divertir um pouquinho.

Tomoyo estava fazendo um chá bem quentinho para sua prima, apesar de toda a ladainha sobre ser perigoso ela ficar lá, já que toda a legião de Tharos estava vindo para pegá-la. Inclusive Syaoran. Engoliu seco. Tomoyo sentou ao seu lado na mesa, colocando uma xícara na frente da moça dos olhos verdes. Estava pensando na vida que nem notou quando Tomoyo começou a falar com ela. Estava tão quieta, pensativa, que a única coisa que queria era descansar. Sabia que o pior estava por vir, e tinha medo. Muito medo.

-Sakura, você está me ouvindo? – Acordou do transe, balançando a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos ruins que estavam vindo em sua mente. – Vai ser bem difícil conversar com você assim.

-Já disse que não era nem para você estar aqui, Tomoyo, eles podem chegar a qualquer hora.

-Se você sabe que eles vem, porque você não foge? – Sakura olhou em volta. Não morava na sua antiga casa, era muito grande só pra ela. Morava numa casinha branca perto da outra casa. Aconchegante.

-Porque eles vão me achar de qualquer jeito. Sério, não quero que você corra perigo, Moyo. Sabe que sempre me distraio em luta tentando te... – Sakura parou. Seu coração começou a palpitar. Há alguns quilômetros, estava Li. E ele se aproximava, com mais algumas auras em volta dela. – Salvar.

-O que foi?

-Eles estão chegando. Syaoran está junto. Vai embora, por favor.

Tomoyo levantou, pegou o casaco, deu um beijo carinhoso na bochecha de sua prima ao mesmo tempo em que Ywe e Kerberus apareciam em sua forma original na cozinha, quase não sobrando espaço pra mais ninguém.

-Se cuida, Sakura.

Tomoyo partiu com o carro. Kinomoto ficou em frente a sua casa, com braços cruzados, olhando na direção das presenças que sentia. Logo, na frente de todo mundo, avistou o sorriso de lado de Risa. Sakura notou que precisaria lutar. Usou uma pulseira como amarrador de cabelo, amarrando-o bem firme no topo da cabeça. Invocou seu báculo e o transformou em espada. Atrás de Risa, apareceu Wolly, Syaoran e Rachiele.

-Que surpresa te encontrar aqui em casa, amiga. – O tom de Risa era bem irônico. – Não vai me convidar para o chá?

-Você é civilizada o suficiente para tomar chá, Iniako? – Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços. – Não sabia disso.

-Li, cuide dela. Não a mate ainda, Eriol vai precisar dela. Enquanto isso, a gente vai revistar a casa dela em busca dos amuletos. – Li empunhou sua espada. Teve a sensação que agora a carta luta e força seriam bem utilizadas. Logo sentiu o poder das cartas a invadindo.

-Consegue usar as cartas sem invocá-las, agora? – Ele perguntou de braços cruzados. Tirou o olhar de ódio do rosto, suavizando a expressão em um sorriso.

-Syaoran, por favor. – Sakura respirou fundo. – Se eu tiver morta, nada de ruim vai acontecer, então, vamos batalhar logo. Assim, você fica livre, e o mundo não sofre. – Syaoran correu até ela, ergueu sua espada e desferiu um golpe. Sakura conseguiu evitar o primeiro, queria conversar ainda.

-Você sabe que posso te matar, você sabe que se eu tivesse sido fraco e fosse corrompido pela magia dela, eu já teria te matado. – Ele sussurrou. – Mas eu te amo, e eu não quero que você pense mais nisso. – Sakura já não suportava mais a pressão que o rapaz fazia para baixo, desviando com um giro. – Agora que eu sempre sonhei em lutar com você, isso é fato. – Um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios dele. Sakura ainda sentia o coração palpitar quando lembrava do beijo desesperado trocado pelos dois.

O sol estava quase aparecendo. Syaoran investia contra Sakura, e de algumas vezes parava, olhava fixo para ela e começava a conversar. Ywe e Kerberus tentavam deter os feiticeiros que investiam contra a casa, a procura dos amuletos. Até que chegou uma hora que os olhos do chinês perderam o brilho, ficaram opacos e, como uma máquina de matar, Syaoran começou a investir contra Sakura. A moça soltou um grito, tentava se defender como podia.

Seus movimentos eram precisos, rápidos, ágeis. Já Sakura nem tanto. Kerberus entrou na frente de sua mestra e disparou uma bola de fogo no chinês, o que fez a moça reprimir um grito. Viu Ywe sobrevoar com o espelho Ojesed na mão. Risa ia atrás dele e, nos céus, uma verdadeira luta entre arqueiros começou. Wolly vinha com Rachiele em sua direção. De um lado, o Syaoran influenciado, se recuperando do ataque. Do outro, dois bruxos malucos querendo a sua cabeça.

Teve vontade de chorar. Jogou a espada de lado, o ato sendo repetido por Li. Engoliu um seco, estava realmente perdida. Ele agora se aproximava, com parte de seu cabelo cobrindo seus olhos, o maxilar tenso, algumas queimaduras no braço por conta do ataque do guardião. Kerberus arrumou-se melhor, pronto para investir. Em um piscar de olhos, Syaoran avançou contra Kerberus, que abriu sua boca, soltando um rugido e partindo pra cima do chinês.

Sakura não conseguia resistir as lágrimas, a espada invocada em sua mão, tremendo. Não sabia o que fazer. Olhou para Ywe, que tentava conter Risa e Wolly ao mesmo tempo. Invocou a alada e foi atrás deles, deixando, com uma dor no coração, Syaoran e Kerberus lutando. Antes que pudesse notar, Wolly já vinha atrás dela, conjurando bolas de fogos e arremessando-as contra ela. Invocou o escudo, se protegendo das labaredas, mas ainda assim sentido o calor delas.

-Wolly, por favor. – Ela respirou fundo. – Se você me deixar fugir, eu salvo Syaoran, Risa pode voltar pra você, por favor.

-Não vai adiantar muita coisa, Kinomoto. – Respondeu rispidamente. – Ela nunca olhou pra mim, nunca teve olhos pra mim. – Ele abaixou o báculo. – Sempre pensando no poder, sempre se achando por ser a guardiã de Tharos. E eu? Sempre fiquei ao lado dela, sempre. Mas ela sempre quis Syaoran, só pra ela poder ter a herança da família dela.

Sakura sentiu o coração pesar. Sentia vontade de ir abraçá-lo. Parecia ser um menino tão bom antes de ficar cego de amor. Ela transformou a espada em báculo de novo, ainda mantendo-o perto dela. Tinha medo de perdê-lo. Tinha medo de alguém roubá-lo. Sorriu para Wolly e ele sorriu fraco de volta para ele. Como se fossem cúmplices, como se não fossem mais inimigos, como se um soubesse os segredos mais profundos um do outro.

-E como é? – Sakura fez cara de dúvida. – Como é saber que a pessoa que você ama, te ama de volta? – A moça olhou para baixo, onde via o chinês investir com socos e chutes para seu guardião. – Digo, quando a Risa não está controlando os pensamentos dele. – Ele riu baixinho e ela também.

-É bom, aquece o coração. Te faz ter esperanças que um dia sua vida vai ser normal, sabe? – Ela levantou a cabeça, encarando os olhos azuis. – Que um dia a gente vai casar, ter filhos. E vamos discutir porque ele deixou a toalha molhada em cima da cama. Mas por enquanto é tudo tão conturbado. Sempre foi, mas conseguimos superar. Então acho que é pra sempre.

-Que lindo! – Wolly mostrou brilhos nos olhos. Sakura o encarou e logo depois começou a rir. – Ok, isso foi gay. Vou distrair Risa, fazer ela parar de dominar os pensamentos dele. E você, senhorita Kinomoto, vai atrás do seu homem, acorda ele. Vou dar um jeito de mudar nossos planos. Mas fique preparada, daqui um tempo nos reencontraremos, e seremos inimigos.

-Obrigada, Wolly. Brigada mesmo. – Ela desceu num mergulho e colocou-se na frente do guardião e de Li. Ele a encarou com fogo nos olhos, uma raiva nunca vista pela japonesa. Teve vontade de recuar. Conseguiu usar o restante de sua coração para segurar os ombros do chinês, olhou em seus olhos. – Acorda Li, esse não é você. – Sussurrou, esperando que isso funcionaria. – Syaoran, acorda. – Chacoalhou o rapaz, mas nada acontecia. Antes que ele pudesse empurrá-la, ela pressionou seus lábios nos dele.

Sentiu o ombro dele relaxar, ele se curvar para capturar melhor os lábios dela. Passou as mãos em sua cintura, trazendo-a mais pra perto. Separou-se depois de um tempo, colocando a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela, inspirando forte para poder sentir o perfume dela. Doce, com toque floral. Foi sentindo os batimentos cardíacos voltarem ao normal.

-Sakura.

-Não faça mais isso Syaoran. Me deu um baita susto. – Os dois ouviram um barulho e logo viraram-se para ver. Era Risa, tinha acabado de pousar, trazendo Ywe junto. O guardião se contorcia, deitado no chão, com vários ferimentos. Ela gargalhou de satisfação e pegou o espelho.

-Ai ai, como o amor é lindo. – Suspirou, colocando o espelho na bolsa tiracolo que trazia consigo. – Que pena que o amor não pode salvar o mundo né. – Cantarolou, alegremente, enquanto abaixava-se para pegar a adaga que estava escondida em sua bota. – Syaoran eu sei que é bom em desviar das minhas armas, mas... E a Sakurinha aqui? – Seus olhos sem vida fitaram os olhos verdes, que se arregalaram de susto. – A menininha tem medo. Vai fugir? Ou vai chorar? Vai fazer os dois?

-Eu vou lutar com você. – Respondeu, decidida. Mesmo não estando sentada, decidiu tentar a técnica de canalização de poder de Kero. Logo sentiu a mesma aura multi-colorida envolver seu corpo. Mexeu os braços e não sentia mais nenhuma dor muscular da luta que tivera com Syaoran. Sentia-se poderosa. Transformou seu báculo em espada e conjurou o escudo. – Vamos ver como a garotinha má se sai contra Dandel, não é?

Risa rosnou, irritada. Respirou fundo e correu, avançando em Sakura. A japonesa foi mais rápida, não deixando que ela encostasse nem no escudo, pulando para o lado. Investiu com a espada em Risa. Ela recuou um pouco, tentando se proteger da lâmina cortante. Syaoran tentava ajudar Ywe a se levantar. Todo o exercito de Tharos agora parava para ver a luta das duas mulheres. Risa achou a espada do chinês no chão e a pegou. Agora sim era uma luta de igual a igual. Investiu contra a japonesa, que conseguiu bloquear o golpe com a sua espada.

-Você luta por que? Por causa do Syaoran? Ou por causa de Tharos? – Perguntou Sakura, olhando nos olhos da rival.

-Eu luto por mim. Não preciso de uma razão além disso para tentar te destruir sabe? Lutar por homem, onde já se viu. – Ela gargalhou. Uma risada fria, que ecoou por todo o bosque. Sakura sentiu o sangue gelar. – Enfim, a gente vai voltar. E cuide desses seus guardiões. Os três. São todos uns bostas.

Deu as costas e voou. Simplesmente, saiu dali. Sakura pode respirar fundo. Syaoran caiu em seus joelhos exaustos, a moça deixou a espada cair e correu até ele, sentou na grama, colocando a cabeça dele em seu colo.

-Você foi incrível, Sakura.

-Acho que você está péssimo. – Ele fez uma careta.

-Nada que um bom descanso não cure.

-Seu idiota orgulhoso.

**N/A: OLÁ MEUS LINDOS (: **

**Perto do meu aniversário eu volto com atualização. E ae, quem curtiu levanta a mão e dá um grito, UUUUHUUUUUUL! Brinks. To bem animada, vou fazer 16 anos *-* Ou seja, 10 anos de amor por SCC, AMO! Quero ver muitas reviews. ESCLARECENDO: Eu não vou ficar respondendo todas as reviews, MÃS eu leio TODAS, TODAS, e guardo no coração todas as dicas, elogios, xingamentos, e etc. Então, eu não respondo aqui, mas to sempre lendo pra dar um gás pra eu escrever. Sério.**

**Esse capítulo... Bem, foi complicado escrever... Escrevi e reescrevi a história umas 10 vezes, e NUNCA consegui deixar do jeito que eu queria, ainda acho que ta meio confuso. Pra simplificar:**

**-Clow era Tharos**

**-Casou com a reencarnação de Dandel.**

**-Os DOIS filhos deles eram guardiões desses dragões.**

**-Apesar disso, só o guardião de Dandel reencarnou na mesma família, ou seja, Syaoran.**

**Deu pra entender? É, mais ou menos. Qualquer duvida pergunta ai.**

**E espero que o próximo capítulo não demore tanto. Amo vocês (:**

**Niele Peres**


End file.
